Nona
by lumutness
Summary: Obito merasa Kakashi telah menghina memori Rin dengan melakukan itu. Kakashi merasa ia sedang menjaga memori Rin. Dan jika keduanya berakhir saling menuding, pada akhirnya siapa yang salah? [Psychological. Crossdress. Sukea. No pairing. Warning inside]


**Setting:** _Canon divergence_. Setelah Rin tewas, Obito tetap meneruskan niatnya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Hubungan persahabatannya dengan Kakashi seringkali pasang surut setelah itu. Kadang mereka saling menopang satu sama lain dalam menghadapi kepergian Rin, dan adakalanya mereka juga bertengkar hebat dengan satu sama lain. Hari ini pun tak jauh berbeda.

* * *

.

lumutness _presents_...

 **Nona**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!  
** _Gen/no pairing. Explicit violence. Verbal battle. Psychological. Friendship. Fem!Sukea. Crossdress. Oneshot complete._

* * *

"KAKASHI!"

Obito menghentakkan kakinya dari ujung ke ujung apartemen mereka saat ia—akhirnya—menyadari siapa yang sedang berkeliaran di dapurnya dengan menggenggam sebuah kamera. Ia cengkeram kerah leher Kakashi di balik syal merah mudanya dan ia hempaskan tubuh itu ke dinding dengan kasar. Sesaat ia mengamati wajah itu berjengit menahan sakit.

"Namaku Sukea," suara yang menjawabnya dingin dan bernada feminim. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, sosok di hadapannya ini memang tampak seperti seorang wanita. Sepasang mata kelabunya menatap Obito tanpa gentar. Sudut bibir sensualnya dihiasi oleh setitik landang kecil. Rambut bergelombang yang mengalir hingga dadanya memberi gadis ini kesan dewasa, sedangkan riasan tipis yang menyapu wajahnya memberinya kesan anggun menggoda.

Jika Obito tak pernah menghapal kontur wajah Kakashi dengan sharingan-nya yang tersisa, ia mungkin akan tertipu dengan penampilan itu.

"Jelaskan," geramnya.

Persetan dengan tipuan wajah manis. Matanya hanya terpaku pada dua hal yang khas dari sosok itu; rambut kecoklatan serta pigmen ungu yang terpoles di kedua kelopak mata hingga pipinya. Aura mereka jauh berbeda, namun sekilas rupa itu mengingatkannya pada...

"Obito, lepaskan tanganmu."

Ia yakin bahwa Kakashi memilih dua warna itu dengan sengaja.

"Jelaskan dulu apa maksudmu melakukan ini."

Kakashi berjengit tak nyaman dalam cengkeramannya, "aku ada misi."

"Misi macam apa?"

"Classified." ANBU. Bukan urusanmu.

Mata Obito memicing, "cepat ganti penampilanmu."

"Aku harus menyamar menjadi wanita untuk misi ini."

"Gunakan penyamaran lain, kalau begitu," dengusnya.

Kali ini giliran mata Kakashi yang memicing, "Kau gila. Kau pikir berapa lama aku mempersiapkan ini semua?"

Cukup lama, jika tebakanku benar, pikir Obito. Kakashi tak mungkin mempersiapkan penyamaran semacam itu tanpa perhitungan. Ia menatap tajam sosok artifisial gadis manis di hadapannya, dan Kakashi membalasnya dengan tatapan sama tajam.

"...apa ini mengingatkanmu pada Rin?" Ia terhenyak saat tuduhan itu datang tiba-tiba dari mulut Kakashi.

Obito mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu?"

Kali ini ialah yang berhasil membuat Kakashi tertegun.

Obito merasakan sekepal tinju mendarat di wajahnya—tepat saat pukulannya mendarat di perut Kakashi. Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai. Kakashi tersungkur ke dinding dan terbatuk-batuk keras. Ia mendelik pada Obito dengan tatapan membunuh terpatri pada parasnya. Mereka bangkit di saat bersamaan.

Obito sadar, aura sensual Sukea sangat berbeda dengan aura kepolosan yang ia ingat dari sosok Rin, namun darahnya justru mendidih saat Kakashi mengakui secara tak langsung bahwa ia memang meniru Rin. Memang pantas orang ini disebut sebagai Copy Ninja, batinnya mendecih.

Mereka tak perlu kata-kata untuk saling menuding.

Kau menghina Rin, tatapan Obito berkata.

Aku menjaga memorinya, balas Kakashi sengit.

Jika kau pikir perkelahian antar shinobi sudah cukup destruktif saat terjadi di lapangan tanding, kau belum melihat apa-apa. Pertarungan taijutsu dalam ruang gerak terbatas justru memiliki efek lebih letal. Kakashi dan Obito saling menyerang dengan segenap getir di dada mereka. Setiap pukulan yang mendarat mengandung perih. Setiap tatapan yang terhubung mengandung kata dibalas kata. Mereka menahan diri. Obito tak pernah sekalipun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kakashi, dan Kakashi tak pernah mendaratkan serangannya ke bagian tubuh Obito yang masih terluka setelah misi tempo hari.

Perkelahian itu berakhir dalam lima menit, dengan tubuh Obito duduk tersungkur dan wajahnya babak belur. Napas keduanya terengah-engah, dan Kakashi...

...tampaknya ia akan terlambat lagi menemui Hokage kali ini.

.

"Aku tak mungkin menggunakan wajah Rin untuk melakukan misi kotor semacam itu," ucap Kakashi di tengah keheningan mereka. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran Obito. Ia juga tak pernah berniat macam-macam selama ia masih mengenakan penyamaran Sukea versi wanita. Lagipula misinya kali ini sama sekali bukan misi yang seperti itu.

Obito menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau ANBU. Kau tak bisa menjamin hal itu."

"Coba saja." Rupanya Kakashi menganggap itu sebagai tantangan. Di depan meja makan ia tengah memperbaiki riasannya, tampaknya sudah puas bermain dengan rambut palsunya, setelah memastikan bahwa benda itu tak akan lepas tiba-tiba di tengah pertarungan.

Obito memperhatikan semuanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Cih, terserah kau saja. Jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu,"

Saat itu suara Kakashi terdengar lirih, "kau punya caramu sendiri untuk berduka, Obito. Aku punya caraku."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku akan setuju."

Kakashi tertunduk diam. Ia segera menyelesaikan riasannya, lalu bangkit untuk memeriksa keadaan kamera yang akan ia gunakan dalam misi. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah Obito dan menatapnya dengan beku.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyetujui keputusan pribadiku."

.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Sang ANBU meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan bunyi bantingan pintu.

* * *

 **A/N:** Obito dan Kakashi nggak suka sikap dan keputusan satu sama lain, tapi bukan berarti mereka nggak paham kenapa yang lain melakukan itu. Kadang kompromi itu perlu.

 **[ PENTING!** **]** Saya pribadi setuju sama Obito kalau Kakashi nggak seharusnya menggunakan penyamaran itu dalam misi ANBU, tapi bukan karena hal itu menghina memori Rin (Sukea sama Rin _vibe_ -nya beda jauh, tbh). Saya nggak suka cara Obito disini. Obito sebenernya _**punya hak**_ untuk ngasih saran ke Kakashi buat mengganti penyamarannya, tapi dia _**nggak**_ _ **punya hak**_ untuk memaksa atau melarang Kakashi bikin keputusan. Saya sering lihat hal posesif/mengekang gini dianggap wajar (malah manis) di banyak fanfiksi _romance_ , dan... uh, meski fanfiksi ini konteksnya _friendship_ , saya tetep merasa nggak nyaman lihat hal semacam itu diwajarkan dan dianggep romantis.

 **[ masih PENTING! ]** Saya ngerasa Kakashi emang sengaja melakukannya buat menjaga memori Rin, sama kayak dia selalu telat karena menjaga memori tentang Obito (di canon). Itu _bad coping mechanism_ , dan satu-satunya alasan yang bikin saya khawatir adalah gimana pengaruhnya nanti ke kesehatan mental Kakashi (Obito aja PTSD-nya langsung kumat lihat warna rambut & _facepaint_ Rin di wajah Kakashi). Kalo misal penyamaran Sukea (entah versi cowok atau versi ceweknya) digunakan buat ngisengin para _genin_ , well... itu sih saya seratus persen setuju lol.

 _OOC moments:_ Kakashi biasanya keluar masuk lewat jendela, tapi disini dia keluar lewat pintu. Biar dramatis.

Sebagai penulis yang haus akan impruv, saya butuh _feedback_ berupa kritik dan saran juga dari pembaca. Bagian mana yang menurut kalian menarik/kurang menarik dari fanfiksi ini? **Send me a review.**


End file.
